Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's - Episode 152
"An Advancing Future" is the one-hundred-and-fifty-second episode of Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's. It first aired in Japan on March 23, 2011. The episode was never dubbed, but became available to the world with official subtitles via Crunchyroll on March 10, 2015. This episode is set about half a year after the previous episode.twitter.com katsuono (Katsumi Ono) at 1:40 March 24, 2011 (GMT) Summary Some time has passed since the defeat of Z-one. Yusei narrates that by defeating Z-one, they were able to stop the Ark Cradle and New Domino City from colliding and the future is now entrusted into their hands, so from now on New Domino City will go through a new path. 's inauguration.]] At Security headquarters, the sign for the new city hall is being put up while the mayor inauguration takes place. As Mina and Trudge watch from the crowd, Trudge says that he guesses this is goodbye to the bureau. Mina says that such authority is no longer needed, as New Domino is starting anew by following a new path. Elsewhere in the audience, Carly, Angela Raines, the male and female hippies watch the inauguration, with Carly struggling to see with the female hippie's afro blocking her view. Lazar appears on the roof of the hall and in monitors above him. He announces that with the removal of the bureau, a new city hall has been established and he is the new mayor, as elected by the people. He receives a round of applause and proceeds to say "I have a dream", a la the speech by Martin Luther King, Jr. visits Haluna.]] Akiza enters the central building of Domino General Hospital. Inside a ward, Haluna is informed by her doctor that in her current situation, she should be discharged early. Akiza then enters the room and congratulates Haluna on her recovery. Haluna credits it to Akiza cheering her up, but Akiza insists that she should thank the doctor more so than her. Haluna nods and thanks the doctor, who tells Haluna she has done well. At Duel Academy, Akiza's classmates ask her what she plans on doing when she graduates. Since Akiza is the number one at their school, she guesses Akiza will be getting into pro-Dueling. Akiza turns her head and admits she doesn't know yet. On a highway, Dobocle laughs insanely, and invites Crow to just try and beat him if he thinks he can. Crow gets "Black-Winged Dragon" to use its "Noble Stream" attack on Dobocle, causing him to halt to a stop and smoke to run from his engine. Crow, donning a New Domino police uniform and Duel Runner stops and tells Dobocle that he is obviously breaking the law. However, since today is the celebration of the new mayor's inauguration, he lets him off with a warning. as a highway patroller.]] Dobocle drives away hurriedly and Crow looks at the inauguration ceremony on his Duel Runner's monitor. He thinks it's surprising that Lazar has become the mayor, but too surprising compared to himself become a highway patroller. A man whose face is hidden behind his helmet appears on a Duel Runner next to Crow and asks if it is okay for Crow Hogan, a winner of the World Racing Grand Prix, to be hanging around out here. Crow says with exasperation, "You again!" and the man replies that he will be sticking around with Crow even the ends of Hell. Crow just sighs dejectedly. 's work.]] At a laboratory, Yusei leading a team of operators working on the Planetary Particle. His crew perform a system check and report normal functionality. One of the operators reports that Ener-D and the energy gearing system are functioning properly and asks Yusei to enter the last code. Yusei types "GOOD DAYS" into a computer and the program Fortune starts up. Again no abnormalities are detected. The operators at four stations stand up and jubilantly applaud Yusei on the completion of Fortune. Among them is Zigzix, who pirouettes around ecstatically. Lazar enters the lab and congratulates Yusei, calling him "Dr. Fudo". Yusei says that he's not a doctor, nowhere near that level, just like that. Lazar agrees truthfully, but predicts that Yusei will be in the future and he will be so incredible, he'll even surpass his father. With Fortune, Lazar says that New Domino's lifeline will be assimilated, leading the city's functions in the right direction. They are now linked to cities around the world and as the leader, New Domino will be managing the others. Yusei predicts that the future Z-one mentioned probably won't happen now. Lazar says that that's all thanks to Yusei, but Yusei insists bashfully that it was because everybody was there to help him and they were an amazing team. Lazar smiles and remarks that Yusei's form of speech about teamwork and friendship hasn't changed and that's just the type of thing he'd say, as well as reminds him how he once said that there is no human who is unneeded or useless. With the belief, he says that Yusei was able to make New Domino City free from Iliaster's curse and with that the city will truly find freedom. Lazar apologizes for disturbing and politely asks Yusei to go through the future he must go through, although in truth he wishes Yusei's future path went with New Domino City. Yusei looks mildly surprised, and Lazar apologizes, saying he said too much and excuses himself. After Lazar leaves, Yusei receives a call on one of the computers and a woman informs him that there is a communication from Crow. Yusei thanks her and enters another room, where a video chat with Crow is opened. Crow said with slight irritation that he had some trouble trying to get in contact with him and asks if he was busy. Yusei says that he was, but they managed to finally complete the mainframe. Crow congratulates him, amazed, and Yusei asks how things are on his end. Crow replies that Trudge has them going around in circles and he doesn't even have free time to sleep. For someone who is marked being allowed to manage things, Crow feels that city has changed a lot. Yusei corrects him and says that they have changed it and will be making the future from now on. Crow agrees and adds that with the bonds of Team 5D's they will be lighting up the future. Yusei looks at Crow, who looked confused and a little wistful, and asks what's wrong, but Crow insists that it's nothing. Yusei persists on inquiring Crow, determined that Crow called because he had something to tell him. Crow answers that that's not really it, it's more that he hasn't seen him in a long time and wanted to see his face for once. Yusei then suggests that he and Crow meet-up with everyone and have a meal on the weekend. Crow says it sounds great and that he shall tell everyone, but there is one problem. Yusei suspects Jack is the problem and asks if it's still impossible to contact him. Crow has no idea what Jack is up to. He decides to send him mail at least and asks if Jack really understands their bonds. defeats Kalin.]] At the killer whale Nazca Line, Greiger is on his Duel Runner and his Life Points have just dropped to 0. His opponent pulls up and is told that his Duel has evolved. On the highway, Sherry's Duel Runner also comes to a stop with her Life Points dropping to 0. She smiles and says that it was as expected; There were no openings at all and it was a perfect loss. Elsworth pulls up beside her and they watch the silhouette of her opponent leave. In Satisfaction Town, Kalin drops to knees and tells his opponent that he has become strong, but by looking at his face, he can tell that he's not satisfied yet. The opponent, Jack, agrees and says that it is not over yet; There is just one more he must fight against. compliments Luna's new look.]] In Tops, Leo urges Luna who is in the next room to hurry up or they will be late for the meeting time. Luna tells him to hold on; it's been a long time since they met everyone, so she wants to at least look good. Luna comes out of the room, dressed-up a bit. Leo blushes with his mouth open, surprised by how good she looks and says she doesn't look too bad. Luna says really, causing him to turn away flustered, stuttering saying "Y-yeah", and then quickly changes the subject by saying they should hurry. Luna blushes slightly as he turns away. As Leo and Luna leave, they notice they have mail from their parents. They are surprised by what it reads and wonder what they should do. Leo is ashamed in them sending something this important by mail, but remarks that it is the same as usual. At Akiza's house, Akiza is on the phone, while writing something. There is a prospectus for Medizinische Hochshule Didn-Keto, which is a misspelling of Medizinische Hochschule Dian-Keto, which is German for Dian-Keto Medical College, on her desk. Akiza says that she can study abroad without even waiting until she graduates. The person at the other end of the phone says something. Akiza asks if they mean right now and looks at the time; 6:07. She says that she understands and agrees. contemplates something with the scout.]] At the shore, Crow sits on a fence thinking. The Blackbird is parked beside him and the man, who has been following him, stands next to him with his arms folded. Yusei, carrying a bag of food, hurries towards the Poppo Time garage, where Yusei Go is parked. He proceeds to his bedroom and letter out of his coat pocket. IFS Duel League (misspelled as "Leag") is printed on the envelope and he sets it down on top of more letters. He picks up a picture of Team 5D's celebrating a victory and sets it back down next to his computer, before leaving. He returns to the garage and looks at Yusei Go, standing by itself. He imagines Blackbird, Phoenix Whirlwind and Bloody Kiss being beside it and then Leo, Luna, Crow, Jack, Akiza and Bruno being present calling his name. The thoughts vanish and Yusei sighs. being present.]] Akiza, Leo and Luna then open the door and call Yusei. They apologize for being late and Yusei says "long time no see". Before much time passes, the shutter door opens and Crow appears. He too says that he is late. Leo tells him off and says that everyone was waiting. Crow apologizes, but Leo then admits that it was a joke and Luna tells him they haven't started yet. Outside the shutter, Yusei cooks some kebabs on a barbecue. Inside Akiza is helping prepare the kebabs, while the twins are eating them. Outside Crow tells Yusei that he has realized that both their jobs are needed for the people of New Domino City and Duelists. He says the jobs are worth doing "but...". Yusei asks what it is and Akiza turns to listen in. Crow says it's nothing and Akiza says "Oh yeah." Crow asks what Akiza is planning on doing and when she will be graduating. He tells that she's excellent and any league would want to take her. Akiza asks why everyone is so... and tells Crow off for deciding her future like that. Crow asks why she is so angry, but Akiza insists that she isn't and Crow is just going overboard. She accuses him of saying the same thing from the beginning; "worths" is all that he talks about. Leo breaks the argument by telling everyone that he and Luna got mail from their parents today. They say that their parents want to live together. Crow says that that must be great, because family being together is the right thing. However Luna informs them that their parents want them to leave New Domino City. Leo says that they haven't decided yet, but they don't know what to do. Because they want to stay with everyone, they don't want to leave the city, Luna explains. The food on the barbecue starts to burn, so Yusei returns to it. He assumes that Crow and Akiza are having trouble deciding something. Neither of them are sure what he's talking about. Yusei explains that Crow got an invitation from the Pro League oversees and Akiza wants to study abroad in a medical school. They're both surprised to hear Yusei say this. Akiza asks Yusei how he knew. He replies that he was contacted by her parents, seeking consultation. Crow asks if Akiza wants to become a doctor. She replies that she hasn't fully decided. The five of them look down in sadness. Up at the door, Jack looks down on them. Jack walks over to the table and everyone suddenly notices him. Crow asks Jack where he has been. "Self-training", Jack replies. Crow is about to get made, but Jack tosses a card, which cuts just in front of Crow's face and lodges itself into the ground. To everyone's surprise, Jack announces that he has decided to leave New Domino City. He tells them that he has gotten an invitation from the world's strongest Duel League, Ride Ace, and is aiming to become the world King. Crow asks what this is about and after all this time does their bonds mean nothing to him. Jack asks if Crow is going to keep talking about bonds all the time. Crow is taken aback and Jack asks if he has ever thought about testing his own strength in the world. Jack turns to Yusei and says that he believes Yusei has gotten an invitation too. Yusei replies that he has. Crow says that he should have figured; Since he got an invitation himself, any league would want to take in Yusei. Akiza asks Yusei what he's going to do. Yusei says that he is still thinking about it and with the mainframe being completed, he doesn't know what to do next. Jack says that they have reached the end as a team and it is now time for them to enlighten the world by themselves with their own strength. He announces that he wants to test himself in the world and if there is someone blocking him from doing that, even if it is Team 5D's bonds, he will move on, even if it means breaking it. Crow tells Jack that they are all worried because they can't do that themselves. Yusei looks-up and tells Jack to Duel him. Akiza, Crow, Leo and Luna are astonished. Jack is interested that Yusei wants to Duel him. Yusei explains that Dueling has always lead them. If they are wandering about, then they must find their answer from Dueling. Jack says that this is just what he wanted; Before entering the outside world, he must crush Yusei. Outside, Yusei and Jack line-up on their Duel Runners. Crow thinks to himself that Yusei and Jack are fighting. Since they were little, he has seen them many times, but now he can't help shaking. Yusei says that the last time he and Jack Dueled was during the Fortune Cup. Jack affirms and comments that they have had many issues afterwards for him to fight many enemies alongside Yusei. Yusei says that he had fun and Jack agrees that he had fun too, but was longing to Duel Yusei again. Yusei admits that somewhere in his heart, he was thinking the same thing. Now there is nothing to bother them from Dueling, Jack says and Yusei agrees. Yusei vows to go all out, as does Jack, who says his soul is obsessed with Dueling. At 5:33 AM, they both activate "Speed World 2" and take off. They race towards the first corner to see who goes first. Yusei manages to get past the corner first and announces that he shall take the first turn. Jack says that he can have it. The two receive authorization for a Turbo Duel and a Duel lane is prepared for them. Yusei Summons "Blue Expense Falcon". Back at the starting point, Akiza, Crow, Leo and Luna watch the Duel on the monitor of Blackbird. They note that Yusei has Summoned a Tuner monster on his first turn and suspect he is going all out from the start. Since "Blue Expense Falcon" was Summoned, Yusei uses its effect to Special Summon a Level 4 or lower Dragon-Type monster from his hand, so he Summons "Bright Star Dragon". Since "Bright Star Dragon" was Summoned, its effect lets him increase the Level of a monster by 2, so he increases the Level of "Blue Expense Falcon" to 4. Yusei tunes the Level 4 "Bright Star Dragon" to the Level 4 "Blue Expense Falcon" and chants "Clustering wishes will become a new shining star. Become the path its light shines upon. Synchro Summon! Take flight, Stardust Dragon!", as he Synchro Summons the Level 8 "Stardust Dragon". He then Sets one card in his Spell & Trap Card Zone and ends his turn. Leo is amazed to see "Stardust Dragon" out at this point. Jack begins his turn and both players' SPC goes up to 1. Since his opponent controls a Synchro Monster, Jack is able to Special Summon "Synchron Resonator" from his hand. Jack then Summons "Star Gatherer", whose Level is equal to 1 less than a Synchro Monster his opponent controls, making it Level 7. " removes the dragons from play.]] Jack tunes the Level 7 "Star Gather" to the Level 1 "Synchron Resonator" and chants "The ruler's heartbeats will now file through here. Take witness to its creation shaking power. Synchro Summon! My soul, Red Demon's Dragon!", as he Synchro Summons the Level 8 "Red Dragon Archfiend". Crow notes how Jack took advantage of the Level of "Stardust Dragon" to Summon "Red Dragon Archfiend" and that it is something to see their ace monsters collide so soon. "Red Dragon Archfiend" attacks "Stardust Dragon" with its "Absolute Powerforce" attack. Yusei activates the Trap Card "Star Excursion". He explains that when there is a battle between two Synchro Monsters, it removes both of them from play and counting three ends of Battle Phases starting with the opponent's turn they will both return to the field. With "Stardust Dragon" and "Red Dragon Archfiend" both gone, Yusei says that they have gone to their futures. This leaves Jack, Crow, Akiza, Leo and Luna thinking about the future. Yusei says that that is right; in this Duel they shall find their futures. Featured Duel: Yusei Fudo vs. Jack Atlas ;Turn 1: Yusei Yusei draws "Blue Expense Falcon" and subsequently Normal Summons it ( 2/800/800) in Attack Position. Yusei then activates the effect of "Blue Expense Falcon" to Special Summon "Bright Star Dragon" ( 4/1900/1000) from his hand in Attack Position. Yusei then activates the effect of "Bright Star Dragon" to increase the Level of "Blue Expense Falcon" by 2 ("Blue Expense Falcon": 2 → 4). Yusei then tunes "Bright Star Dragon" with "Blue Expense in order to Synchro Summon "Stardust Dragon" ( 8/2500/2000) in Attack Position. Yusei's hand contains "Triangle Warrior", "Speed Spell - Defense Buster", "Turbo Synchron", and "Star Excursion". Yusei then sets a card. ;Turn 2: Jack Jack's hand contains "Star Gatherer", "Break Tune", "Influence Dragon", "Power Supplier", and "Mirror Resonator". Jack then draws "Synchron Resonator". During the Standby Phase, the effect of "Speed World 2" activates (Yusei's SPC: 0 → 1; Jack's SPC: 0 → 1). Since Yusei controls a Synchro Monster, Jack Special Summons "Synchron Resonator" ( 1/100/300) in Attack Position. He then Normal Summons "Star Gatherer" ( 1/0/0) in Attack Position. Jack then activates the effect of "Star Gatherer" to make its Level become equal to the Level of "Stardust Dragon" minus 1 ("Star Gatherer": 1 → 7). Jack then tunes "Star Gatherer" with "Synchron Resonator" in order to Synchro Summon "Red Dragon Archfiend" ( 8/3000/2000) in Attack Position. "Red Dragon Archfiend" then attacks "Stardust Dragon", but Yusei activates his face-down "Star Excursion" to remove both monsters from play until the end of Jack's third Battle Phase after the activation of "Star Excursion". Duel continues in the next episode. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Cast References